1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a drying apparatus for heating and drying a recording medium, and a recording apparatus provided with the drying apparatus, and more particularly to the drying apparatus and recording apparatus which permit effective removal of a vapor generated as a result of a heating operation of the drying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a drying apparatus provided with two nipping members in the form of a heating roller and a pressing or nipping roller. This drying apparatus is configured to heat a recording medium while nipping the recording medium between the heating and pressing rollers, for vaporizing a liquid from the recording medium to thereby dry the recording medium. In the drying apparatus, the pressing roller has a PFA tube (liquid-repellant film) which contacts the recording medium.